Canção de Ninar : Necessidade Muda
by graviola
Summary: Oneshot SasuxSaku. Sasuke e Sakura, uma canção de ninar e as coisas que ele precisa e não consegue dizer... Reviews são sempre bem vindas.


Naruto não me pertence . A canção, entretanto, é minha.

Essa é a segunda estória da série que pretendo fazer usando canções de ninar

Isso se passa em algum momento antes de Sasuke ir embora.

Quero agradecer profundamente todos os que leram e especialmente todos os que deixaram comentários (guardei todos) na primeira estória - Canção de ninar com Naruto e Hinata.

Ah.. eu escrevi essa ouvindo muitas vezes The Blower's daughter com Damien Rice... Espero que gostem!

_"Itálico "- pensamentos, sentimentos não falados... essas coisas..._

**"Negrito" - Música**

* * *

_"Canção de Ninar"_

_Necessidade Muda_

Fechou os olhos e suspirou profundamente. Podia sentir cada parte do corpo reclamar de algum tipo de dor. Podia dizer que possuía vários tipos de substâncias – a maioria algum tipo de alimento - manchando partes de sua roupa... e infelizmente ele _sabia_ que a maioria delas estava misturada com saliva. Recostou-se no corredor a meia luz. Nunca agradecera tanto quando vira alguém adormecer, nem mesmo da última vez que Naruto ficou sem ramen por dois dias... aqueles foram um dias duros.. cheio de gritos e choramingos... intercalados com os sons inumanos que escapavam da barriga do loiro. Mas pelo menos Naruto ele podia surrar até a inconsciência... jásua fonte de desgosto atual...

Aquela "missão" era ridícula... cuidar de crianças.. Deus... ele preferia quem sabe lidar com dez ninjas renegados... até caçar gatos perdidos era melhor.

Mas estava quase no fim... só mais um pouco, mais uma noite. Ele podia agüentar. Agüentar... na realidade a parte mais difícil dessa missão... fora suportar...

Suportar os abraços carinhosos da mãe antes de partir, das brincadeiras entre os irmãos e toda a simples _felicidade_ e calor que havia em torno daquela casa...daquela... _família._

Família... _aquela_ palavra.. não era mais uma palavra agradável. Só um lembrete de coisas tão fora do alcance...impossíveis... e tão _ardentemente_ desejadas...

Sasuke levantou uma mão e a passou no rosto devagar. Um suspiro mais profundo. Pressão ele podia sentir a pressão que parecia encolhe-lo e deixá-lo sempre tão _pequeno..._

E enquanto observava as próprias mãos... pensou na própria casa. Naquele eco que nunca falhava em recebê-lo, no jantar ainda por fazer e de como tudo _sempre_ estava no mesmo lugar. A pressão parecia aumentar a cada segundo...

Observou com afinco e distanciamento os detalhes que decoravam o corredor. Distraidamente desenhou com os olhos,nospadrões do piso.

Enquanto sentia... sentia cada parte do corpo ser comprimida e deixá-lo pequeno, exposto... cada vez mais mergulhado naquela sensação.. que era um misto de saudade e querer...mergulhado em solidão.

"_Eu não preciso de ninguém... eu não posso precisar..."_

Empurrou-se da parede devagar e fitou a última porta do corredor. Podia ouvir barulhos lá, farfalhar de tecidos, passos quase sem som... Sakura ainda estava lá dentro? Ainda colocava o bebê para dormir.Ele tinha levado para cama os dois mais velhos...

Deu um passo com a intenção de ir para a sala e ver se Naruto já tinha voltado com o jantar. Lembrou-se que Sakura o havia enviado assim que percebeu que o loiro era muito energético e crianças provavelmente não dormiriam na presença dele. Bom, ele não queria cozinhar hoje.

Arregalou os olhos, como exatamente ele tinha vindo parar na porta do quarto? Virou-se e começou novamente a dirigir-se para a sala. Até que a voz de Sakura o paralisou. Ela se dirigia ao bebê, ele quase podia ver o sorriso no rosto dela.

"_Carinho..."_

Quase podia ouvir os ecos na sala de visitas ... enquanto no quarto a voz de Sakura parecia tomar o ambiente... como o calor de uma lareira...

Então alguma coisa passou a escapar da porta entreaberta. Era um murmúrio... uma melodia sem palavras..que devagar lhe invadia os ouvidos. Podia sentir os músculos relaxarem e as intenções de afastar-se diluírem-se em nada. Era somente um murmúrio mas era tão mais _aconchegante_ que o silêncio que sempre o esperava.

Então ele ouviu algo diferente, eram palavras e a voz.. a voz dela era clara e bonita. E tão.. _reconfortante_... convidativa... carinhosa.. e mesmo que a letra não fosse bem essa...ele podia ouvir...

"_Bem vindo.. fique aqui..."_

Ele sabia... sabia que a voz de uma pessoa não podia acarinhar alguém... mas ele não pôde deixar de sentir-se acarinhado, ninado... aconchegado em braços macios e afagado tão_... ternamente_...

Como alguém se afastaria disso? E de novo sem perceber moveu-se .. e abriu a porta..

Ele observou e ouviu fascinado, aquilo era uma canção de ninar. Agora ele lembrava. Uma canção tão doce... há muitos anos ele não ouvia uma canção de ninar. Memórias o invadiam em ondas.

Ele observava a garota a sua frente embalando o bebê em seus braços, cantando com uma voz suave...morna...maternal. O embalando para um sono tranqüilo. O pequeno quarto parecia se encher de tranqüilidade. A meia luz e a canção de ninar pareciam convidar o mundo a dormir em paz. Encostou-se na moldura da porta, não queria interferir..mas também...não queria ir embora.

Ela caminhava lentamente e aninhava a criança, sem parecer perceber a presença dele. Cabelos curtos e rosas quase cobrindo o pequeno sorriso no rosto dela. Ele nunca tinha a visto assim, tão calma, tão doce e protetora... tão ... _maternal_.

A canção foi repetida algumas vezes, e ela continuava a olhar somente para o pequeno ser nos braços dela. Sorria e olhava para o bebê com tanto _carinho_...

"_Ela será uma boa mãe..."_

De repente ela ergueu os olhos verdes na direção dele lhe deu um sorriso quase íntimo..cúmplice...e por um momento, ele não conseguiu respirar. Não podia respirar, piscar ou se mover. Não enquanto Sakura sorria com tanto calor..com olhos tão verdes o encarando com tanto carinho... e tudo nela só parecia dizer...

"_Bem vindo... fique aqui"_

E mesmo que ela fosse uma criança embalando outra e que ele também fosse só um menino... sentiu uma pontada..uma vontade.. uma saudade de uma coisa que ele ainda não tinha. Mas que ele queria... por Deus ele queria...queria..._com ela._

Piscou. Poderia jurar que estava perto da porta.

Agora observava a criança sobre o ombro dela e quão confortável o bebê parecia sentir-se, ela continuava cantando e o embalando devagar não parecia incomodar-se com a presença dele.

E mesmo enquanto calmamente a observou embalar o bebê por mais alguns minutos, e deixava a tranqüilidade daquele momento lhe emprestar um pouco de paz...ainda sentia seu fôlego roubado. E quando ela se virou, após colocar o bebe quase adormecido em seu berço, encontrou um jovem rapaz com um olhar perturbado e intenso.

Talvez ela soubesse que aquela cena tivesse trazido à tona sentimentos fortes em alguém que perdera a mãe tão cedo, talvez ela soubesse que ele sentia algo que não entendia...uma vontade tão aguda e quieta de alguma coisa que ele não podia identificar.

Talvez não.

Mas quando ela o levou pelo pulso, de forma silenciosa e calma para fora do quarto. Ela parecia saber, que algumas saudades são fortes demais... doloridas demais... profundas demais... para serem sentidas.

Sentia o pisosob os pés e reconhecia o caminho do quarto de hóspedes que os três ocupavam. E sentia também o nó na garganta... e a pressão de todas as palavras não ditas a todas as pessoas que não voltariam mais... das perguntas que ela podia fazer... das respostas que ele não sabia se um dia estaria pronto para dar.

Mas não conseguia mais, não conseguia afastar-se...fugir. Não quando uma mão macia e quente o guiava com tanta naturalidade pelos corredores e por todos aqueles nós na garganta dele... e toda aquela pressão que ameaçava parti-lo em dois. Não podia fugir enquanto alguém tão real... e familiar...continuava murmurando baixo uma música quase... como a que outro alguém uma vez cantou...

E quando ela se sentou na cama dele , sem perceber ele gravitou até onde ela se sentara, posicionando-se ao lado dela. Em uma postura meio rígida... meio tensa. Sentia... sentia saudade e _vontade_... e tantas coisas... mas a tristeza aguda e antiga dominava todo o resto.

E enquanto sentia-se mergulhar em memórias tão queridas e antigas, que ele precisava olhar as próprias mãos e assegurar-se que sim ele havia crescido.. crescido sem _ela _sem nenhum deles. Se envolvendo mais e mais na falta e no espaço que um dia alguém ocupou...

Ele ouviu de novo aquele murmurar.

"_**A lua e as estrelas".**_

_**Brilham só para você "**_

Fechou os olhos demoradamente, soltando a respiraçãolentamente e desfazendodevagar os nós na garganta..usando como guia...aquele som. E assim que os abriu não pôde evitar encarar o rosto dela. Ela não olhava para ele e encostava-se na parede com as pernas estendidas sobre a cama. Fitava a janela e a noite sem lua. Como se quisesse que ele tivesse privacidade com suas lembranças. Ela cantava a mesma música de antes... ainda morna... e doce... e tão... aconchegante... mas deva dessa vez.. era pra _ele_...

"_Seja bem vindo... fique aqui ..."_

"**_Durma, durma_**

_**Meu menino**_

**_Eu não vou a lugar algum"_**

Ele quase podia ouvir o próprio nome... era para _ele_... cada palavra da canção era _dela_ para _ele_. Vários minutos se passaram e ele deixou que aquela música e aquela presença o relaxassem. Permitiu que _ela_ afastasse um pouco aquela solidão.. sempre tão insistente.

Devagar. Hesitantemente. Ele abaixou-se e colocou a cabeça no ombro dela. Aconchegando-se ao lado dela de forma tímida, em um abraço sem braços..em uma necessidade muda... receosa.

"**_Durma e sonhe _**

_**Sonhos bonitos**_

_**Eu não vou a lugar nenhum"**_

Uma das mãos apertava o tecido da própria roupa... procurando , como sempre, em si mesmo o conforto e a segurança...

Sakura jamais interrompeu sua canção. Somente deitando um pouco a própria cabeça sobre a dele, lhe dizendo sem palavras...

" _Seja bem vindo..fique aqui..."_

"_**Durma e não tema o escuro**_

_**Durma e sonhe**_

_**Sonhos bonitos"**_

Ela continuou cantando. E depois de muito tempo de forma quase clandestina, a mão que antes... não podia...não queria... agora segurava a mão dela, dedos entrelaçados em um aperto de juntas brancas.

" _Por favor... fique comigo"_

Enquanto ela delicadamente corria um dos dedos sobre a mão dele, em carinho... afirmação... conforto.

"_Sim..eu não vou a lugar nenhum. "_

"_**Eu não vou a lugar nenhum"**_

Ele fechava os olhos e ainda ouvindo a canção, que não era a canção que ele lembrava... mas uma canção diferente... que vinha com um calor e cheiros diferentes.. mas que faziam seus olhos pesados do mesmo jeito que costumavam ficar.

Canções que despertavam sentimentos tão diferentes... mas tão parecidos... e ignorando a pequena parte dele que ainda falava de honra e vingança e todos aqueles demônios diários.

Ele respirou fundo, enchendo os pulmões com um perfume suave... o preferido dele desde que o sentira pela primeira vez... e inconscientemente apertou ainda mais a mão que segurava. Levando a mão que antes repousava ao seu lado para discretamente segurar o braço macio a que a mão quente dela, se atava. Uma última insegurança... uma última afirmação. Quando a outra mão dela pôs-se sobre a dele.

"_Fique comigo...por favor... fique comigo"_

"_Eu não vou a lugar nenhum"_

"**_Durma e sonhe _**

_**Sonhos bonitos**_

_**Eu não vou a lugar nenhum"**_

Fechou os olhos... aconchegou-se mais e apertou mais uma vez o calor que agora _tinha_. Com um suspiro, dessa vez contente, adormeceu.

Sakura sorriu e passou uma mão cuidadosa em cabelos macios e negros. Sentindo o murmúrio de desaprovação abafado no pescoço, voltou a segurar com firmeza as mãos dele. Riu baixo diante das palavras incoerentes e do bico de desgosto dele... que foram seguidos de uma expressão de alívio e contentamento.

"_**Eu não vou a lugar nenhum"**_

Ela sempre estaria lá pronta para segura-lo com força. Pronta para mostrar para aquele menino, sempre tão só e que perdera tanto de forma tão cruel. Que ela estava lá. Que o amava... que ela sempre estaria lá para ele. Que ele era bem vindo e querido. Que ela não iria a lugar nenhum. Mesmo que... mesmo que ele não conseguisse... não pudesse dizer...o quanto ele precisava dela. Ele não precisava dizer... nunca precisaria... ela só precisava daquele aperto desesperado e tão cheio de uma necessidade escondia hesitante, que era reservado para ela e mais ninguém.

_"Eu preciso de você.. como você precisa de mim."_

* * *

Então? Bem para falar a verdade eu gostei dessa estória. Mas acho que sou um pouco parcial. Para quem não entendeu, a vontade.. o que ele quer com ela... o motivo dele perder o fôlego é a vontade de ter uma família. E a outra pessoa e outro sentimento são a mãe dele e o amor que ele sentia por ela. Que é parecido com o que ele sente pela Sakura..mas é diferente.

Ah e os alimentos com saliva na roupa dele é porque crianças pequenas tendem a babar bolachas e afins e depois pegar em tudo e todos que estiverem por perto com as mãos sujas... chocolate é sempre o mais difícil de limpar.


End file.
